pokemon_loud_versionkantofandomcom-20200214-history
Leni Loud
Leni Loud is one of Lincoln's sisters and a main character of Pokemon Loud Version-Kanto. At 16 years old, Leni is the second-eldest child of Lincoln's five older siblings, as well as the second-eldest child in the Loud family. Appearance Leni has long, pale-blonde hair, with side-swept bangs, and three pairs of eyelashes. She is almost as tall as Lori, but taller than all her younger siblings. Her main outfit is a seafoam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. With this, she wears red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head. Personality Despite being the second-oldest of the Loud children, Leni is quite ditzy and is very forgetful, absent-minded, and perky. Various examples of her simple-mindedness are expressed throughout the series. In "Linc or Swim", she does not know the rules of the game, "Marco Polo", much to Luan's annoyance. In "Project Loud House", she is shown to be unable to walk and chew bubble gum at the same time. In "Changing the Baby", she gets stuck in Lily's crib and thinks that it's a baby prison. When she's being interrogated by Lincoln and Lucy in "Sleuth or Consequences", she thinks they're interviewing her, and states that her favorite color is zebra. Despite being ditzy and absent-minded, Leni's shown to be skilled at fashion designing, wood carving, singing, lock-picking, and making smoothies, which demonstrates that while she may not be very bright, she is creative and artistically inclined. She is also the kindest and sweetest out of the bunch and gets along well with her siblings. Leni suffers from arachnophobia, as seen in "Left in the Dark", "No Guts, No Glori" and "Future Tense". This phobia is most prominent in "Along Came a Sister", where Lincoln brings his class's pet spider, Frances, home. When Leni first sees Frances, she panics and attempts to kill her with bug spray. Later on, it is revealed that Frances is still alive, and Dad – who also exhibits arachnophobia – hires an exterminator to dispose of her. Leni faces her fear and cuts off the exterminator, in order to save Lincoln's reputation – once again – showing that she does have a big heart. Leni has also proved that she can be irresponsible, as shown in the episode "Cover Girls". She agreed to cover for Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, and Lana, and later passed the task onto Lincoln. However, Leni is shown to be very compassionate, as she was the only one of her siblings to prioritize helping her family get better, as opposed to getting away when the Loud family caught the flu in "One Flu Over the Loud House". In addition, in "No Spoilers", it is shown she is the only person in the family considerate enough in the family to be able to make the perfect surprise party because she pays attention to what people like (excluding the surprise part since she always spoils the surprise because can't keep a secret and is rather ditzy and naive). Dumb Moments vs. Team Rocket! * Leni is unable to pronounce the word 'dunderhead', despite having just heard the term. The First Progress Report * Leni calls Professor Oak 'Mr. Professor Guy', despite having heard his name before. * Leni is unable to pronounce the word 'emancipate', while also not knowing it's definition. ** Oblivious to the situation, Leni eagerly asks to attend Lincoln's wedding. The Second Progress Report * When Luna asks if Lincoln was unable to find success in the past because of his sisters, Leni tells her they would never do anything to sabertooth (sabotage) him. Scratch Cat Fever * When the girls attempt to reseal Lincoln's room, Leni is unable to pronounce the word 'imbecile'. * Leni asks Lori if she was supposed to hit the nail, despite having just received those specific orders. * Possible: Leni repetitively hits Lori's hand when the latter holds the nail in place. * Despite Lori's screaming and obvious pain, Leni drives the nail further into her sister's foot. Trivia *